


Unsent Letters

by orphan_account



Series: the others [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, i'm a horrible writer, kill me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Letters that never made it to their recipient.





	1. A Letter To A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this whole posting thing, and this is my first time writing something and posting it. Please go easy on me. Oh, and this will be the first in a series called 'the others'. It's meant to help set up the two main characters. Please don't lynch me and enjoy.

The letter is old, and written on a crumpled and torn piece of paper that has definitely seen better days. It's printed in Arial, and it looks to have been at one  pristine and new, but the years had not been kind to it and it hasn't been taken care of. It reads as follows:

_Dylan,_

_I remember how this all started. I was sitting next to you awkwardly and didn't know what to say, but when I saw the background on your chromebook I recognized it. In a bid to rid myself of the awkward silence I asked, "Is that background from Shadow of the Colossus?" You answered a simple, "Yeah." I didn't know it, but I was setting up quite the turn of events. We both know this story, but for the sake of nostalgia I'd like to go back to the beginning._

_Seventh Grade Science wasn't exactly riveting, although the teacher certainly made class interesting; but back to that later. It was that time of the school year again; the class seats were being moved around again. It was meant to ensure that the students never got too comfortable with the people they were with. This strategy of hers had been unsuccessful on me thus far. I'd managed to acquaint myself with all of the people I had been sat next to, attempting to make sure that labs and projects where we had to work together wouldn't be awkward. As soon as she moved me next to you however, I knew it was going to be a challenge; as far as I knew you were just that quiet girl who happened to share a lot of my classes. But that single question about the background of your chromebook set things on the path for you to become so much more than that._

_Klass did her best to make things interesting, but all of her attempts failed miserably. So much in fact that they were funny in their want to be relatable. This was something we managed to bond over, and soon I was decently acquainted with you. Soon it became more than that. Suddenly we were going from class to class together, spending our lunches in the library hanging out, and soon after that spending time outside of school with each other as well. It all happened so fast, but from the start there was something there that hadn't been in any of my other friendships; a click of sorts. I'd unknowingly felt lonely all that time, and you filled that hole that I hadn't even realized was there. I can still feel it when you're not there to talk to._

_Things went quickly from there. Suddenly we're seniors in high school and trying to figure out this whole college thing. Still as close as ever, surprisingly. Now keep in mind, this whole recap was for a reason. I want to remind you that I know what we've been through. I was there too you know. While I understand the implications of all of that, that history together, I want you to understand that just because I'm doing this it doesn't mean I don't care about all that; I care more than you'd ever know. I'm just tired of ignoring my demons and hoping that they'll go away.  I'd rather finish things than keep going on like this. I know I'm a coward. How dare I up and leave you here after all we've been through right? I know. I know that it's wrong of me. I just need to do this. I'm sorry._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Caden_

    The girl put the paper down and stared at it. Her eyes were wide; the paper and the contents of it perplexed her to no end. The fact that the girl that she'd known for years had written this as just a mere senior in high school, and that she'd had thoughts like this going so far back both astounded her and been unsurprising. she remembered senior year well, and around December Caden had seemed oddly complacent and giving, not just to her, but to everyone; she had just assumed it was her getting into the Christmas spirit. Caden had always enjoyed the season. Things were all beginning to click into place for her, and intrigued but wary she placed the letter back into the folder and grabbed the next. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry girl remarks at her own cowardice; another letter is read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Missing by Evanescence as I wrote this, so check them out. They're pretty good, but what do I know. I post on Archive of Our Own for god's sake. That says enough about my judgement.

The letter is written for the most part neatly on a loose leaf paper; however in some places the writing seems angry almost, but quickly goes back to its normal neat print. It's as if the writer worked themselves up over something, but quickly regained their composure. It reads thusly: 

_Dylan,_

_I'm a coward._

_I couldn't do it. I wanted it so badly, so badly. I came close. I nearly did it... I'm a goddamn coward! This has been a deadlock from the start! Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Damned if I do to die a miserable death, to bring misery to those who gave more of a fuck about me than I did; damned if I don't to suffer another year in silence. I don't want to live like this anymore, but I can't do it to you. As much as I might want to end it all, my damned hands wouldn't work when I needed them to. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, about whether or not you'd care; if anyone would, it most certainly would be you. Damn it all; well I suppose you'll never be reading any of these. Maybe you'd be glad of that._

_Sincerely,_

_Caden_

The girl stares at the paper; she can't help but be glad that Caden hadn't managed to do it then. It terrifies her that she could have lost her so early on. Further intrigued, but scared of what might be in the next letter, she puts the paper back in the folder and grabs the next one. 


End file.
